1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus capable of recording captured image data in a predetermined recording area and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a digital camera has been widely used. With respect to such a digital camera, a quality of an image has greatly improved, that is, a number of pixels constituting the image data has greatly increased owing to the development of a charge-coupled device (CCD). Thus, the data amount (size) of one image data has increased.
Therefore, while a digital camera using a memory card such as a nonvolatile flash read-only memory (ROM) as a recording medium is limited in recording capacity, memory cards having a larger recording capacity have been successively developed and marketed. Furthermore, an electronic camera including a hard disk device or a magneto-optical disk device, which can record image data of a larger size, has been developed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-036786).
Moreover, a hard disk product corresponding to a general digital interface such as a universal serial bus (USB) and Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 1394 has been successively developed and marketed. Such a hard disk product can be connected to a digital camera main body with a cable as an extension unit.
However, in the case where, for example, a digital camera and a USB-corresponding hard disk, which has been recently marketed, are connected to each other with a USB cable, various problems come up. For example, a cable may be suddenly disconnected due to a user's operation or vibration during shooting. In this case, captured image data cannot be recorded, and thus a photographer can miss an important photo opportunity.